Victory Is Mine!
by poohxebony
Summary: She says 'no' now, but that won't stop me from fighting. A man only needs to take his time with a precious pearl like her. It just makes that pearl even more valuable. There's nothing better than the thrill of the hunt". AidouxYori


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, here is my very first VK fanfic for once. I hope y'all enjoy it, I worked so hard on this story. I'll probably make more VK fics in the near future. A special thanks to RimaTouya-Rose for some good suggestions on this story, and for reading and reviewing. Anyway, on with the show J

* * *

_A man becomes more infatuated to those that he knows he can't have. Therefore, he fights a little harder to attract them. Those women only seem more desirable._

Heh…….Who would have thought that theory can be so true, in more ways than one. Even for me.

As a noble, I was born to be a beauty strident for the opposite sex, like the rest of the aristocratic creatures of the night. It is the girls that run and worship over my benevolent existence and not the other way around, human and vampire alike. Not a single one of them can resist my unusual perfect features once I step my foot in the gates of Cross Academy. Such as viewing in awe at my neatly combed golden hair, shining gorgeously from the moonlight as well as from the uncomfortable sun. A girl is always captivated by my hypnotic ice-blue eyes, truly under my spell as I might gaze at her soft, untouched creamy skin or pretty face depending on my interest. Not to mention how the ladies' hearts melt by my dashing, irreplaceable smile or 'desperado shooting hand' aim at them. It never cease to amaze them.

A dangerously beautiful prince charming in their fantasized minds, that's what I am. 'Dangerous' would be the right word for it. In truth, I'm flatter on all the acknowledgements from these young, fragile mortals. I only chuckle at the thought on how these maidens are so innocent and endangered with me at the same time. If only they knew my true existence and what they're into. If only they knew how their sweet, lovely flesh can easily become my sweet, lovely desert for my delicate fangs…….

But alas, there's that damn taboo treaty here at Cross Academy; it is the way for human and vampire students to learn to collide and live together in peace as well as for our education. This treaty also protect our precious secret from the mortals since we live in separate dorms. In other words, feeding on human students is completely forbidden. As much as I _so_ want to bend the rules by my teasing with a girl or two on school grounds, I know better not to defy my dear master and friend, Kaname-Sama's wishes for obedience and cooperation. Not to mention that my oh-too-serious-and-laid-back cousin will keep me in check in order for both our asses to be in trouble. (Sigh). Nonetheless, there's nothing I love more than have an aroused audience of girls awaiting me as I step in the gates to school, like this evening.

Oh, how I love to hear the squealing and praising sobs of my name, driving them into insanity by my pleasant response and wave. There's no harm in a little entertainment while heading into the school with my classmates at the same time. And to think that no matter how hard they try, they have not once succeeded in getting pass the school prefects for just even a touch of my fingertips. I mentally chuckle to myself more. Not even that foolishly cute little girl, Yuuki Cross can still resist my charming teasing, no matter how much she calls it annoying. I just can't help myself. As I said before, no living girl-human or vampire-can ever escape my grasp of charm. No one. At least, that's what I thought I knew.

Then, there was her.

And there she was, standing right there in the crowd of the screaming girls in front of Yuuki Cross' position, coming closer to view as I walk down the aisle into the building. A small smile spread on my lips. I don't know what got into me when I first saw her, but the unusual uniqueness about her entered my nervous system, even now. Never in my immortal years, would I have imagined that I finally met a girl that could make me feel….something different. It wasn't the same teasing feeling I show towards the mortal girls, but she on the other hand, is an exception that I can't put my finger on right now. And on top of everything else, who would have thought that the very same unusually unique girl…is actually Cross' best friend. This is the same girl that I see walk and hang with the short browned hair prefect numerous times. Could it be her ordinary demeanor that drew my attention? Is this irony? Coincidence? Whatever the hell this is, I'm starting to enjoy exploring these new feelings for her. Perhaps this is a new challenge for my potentials. If it is, I'm up for it. After all, I'm always up for a challenge. Let's put it to the test.

I walked toward Yuuki-chan and that imprudent partner of hers, Zero Kiryu, staring past their curious and glaring faces, and focusing on my target. It was no problem tuning out the louder screams from the crowd behind them, for they probably think I came to shake hands. As I walked closer, I studied Cross' friend's body language. She only stood there in such a collected manner, not flinching a nerve from her body by my appearance. Her facial expression was just as composed if not emotionless, staring back with those cute honey-brown eyes of hers. Amazing on how she can stand her own ground. This should be even more interesting. Time to turn on my game face. I finally approached her behind Yuuki, having my friends stop and see what mischief I'm up to. The screaming girls quieted down for me to speak.

"Yaya, is it, my lovely swan?" I asked her in my pure velvet voice. I reached for her hand to kiss and taste her soft palm. "How nice to run up to you and-"

"It's Yori", she answered flatly. Neither her expression changed, nor did she lifted her hand for the kiss. She continued staring, almost as if she already grew bored of our two second conversation.

I stiffened a bit. Ouch. Okaaaay, so remembering every mortal names was not my thing. That was a polite introduction from a lady. But still, no biggy. I'll dive in some more. "Oh. Well, Miss _Yori_…oh, such a lovely name. Sounds like soft, flowing rhythm through my lips whenever I say it". I forced a gentle laugh and gave her my mesmerizing smile.

"Hnn", she responded tonelessly. My smile faded a little as I stared at her again. What was the problem? Do she not believe her name sounded beautiful? Or how it did sound like a musical note? All of the other girls would faint right here and now if I was to say this to them, but this one…. I immediately cleared my throat and overlooked her rude reaction once again. Let's skip to the introduction, shall we?

"Anyways my dear, it's fortunate to see a young, lovely flower, such as you", I commented. All the girls behind her wooed in awe and fascination for Yori's attention I'm setting on. There was no response from her, but I kept my composure. I wasn't going to let the awkward silence between us continue. "Well, my fair maiden, I must be going. But I just want you to know that it's been a pleasure to set my eyes on those sparkling honey irises of yours. Before I go, would you like to accompany me some time in the near future? Perhaps to discuss some matters…about the dance coming up?" I gave her a gentlemen bow and waited for her answer. I smirked, knowing that I got this down in the bag.

"No".

I froze. What was that just now?

I'm not sure what I just heard, but it wasn't the answer that I would receive from a die-hard fan girl. It took me a while to realize I was still in my bowing position, face shocked, and ears still adjusting to that spiteful two-letter word. Did she just said 'no' to me? To _me? _To Hanabusa Aidou, an aristocrat of the highest blood and sex beacon for every girl to wish to have as their future husband or baby's daddy? This was defiantly not in the script. And the crowd couldn't agree with me even more as they gasped in surprise over her treatment towards me. Suddenly, I heard her walking away out of the crowd. "Yuuki, I'll be waiting for you right here by these trees as soon as you're done with your duties here with Zero so we can walk together to our dorms", she stated matter-of-factly. I finally managed to lift myself up and watch her walk away, stunned by her unenthusiastic attitude. Then, a hand touched my shoulder, forcing me to turn and face my wild red-hair cousin.

"Come on, Hanabusa. Let's go. Looks like you've been shamed in defeat on this round", Akatsuki smirked. I glared and retreated back with my students, hearing more snickers from Ichijou and eyes rolling from Ruka, Rima, and Shiki. Kaname-Sama continued walking toward the school building, ignoring my despicable defeat. Behind me, I heard the girls from the crowd whispering to each other about that Yori girl's behavior.

"Is she crazy?! What's wrong with her, acting toward Aidou-senpai like that?!" one girl whispered. Another whispered, "If that was me, I'll say where and when for a date without hesitation. I swear, Yori-chan didn't know how good she had it right then and there". Another girl whispered, "Yori-chan must be on something alright. Who the hell would say no and skip over a chance with Aidou-senpai? She must be crazy". As I headed into the building to begin my night classes, a single thought made me grin over the girls' whispers about Yori. Should I be angry? Not at all. Was she really crazy? No, just….different. Different is the word. But in a beautiful, strange way. One of the many reasons why I'm starting to obsess over this chick.

I made up my mind. She may say 'no' now, but that won't stop me from fighting. A man only needs to take his time with a precious pearl like her. It just makes that pearl even more valuable. Let us play cat-and-mouse, if need be. I'm not the kind of guy who takes refusal so lightly. She can run, but she can't hide. There's nothing better than the thrill of the hunt.

My grin grew wider. Let the games begin.

* * * * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Last encounter was just a warm up, a fluke. I only backed off for these few days to give her some time rethinking about our first conversation. Surely, she must have been thinking about me too, or the awkward situation if nothing else. Besides, it gave me a little time to rephrase my motive moves to reel her in. All she needs is a little push of seduction. And the lovable Aidou-senpai does just that. For our next meeting, I shall show her my most positive attitude for overlooking my, er,--minor rejection.

Luck was already on my side when I saw her again with the crowd as my friends and I walked to school that evening. As soon as she spotted me behind Yuuki, I flashed her my famous smile and gave a 'desperado shooting aim' hand at her. She still stood there emotionless. Akatsuki already sensed what was going on and leaned over to say, "You still going at it, huh Hanabusa?", he asked. He shook his head. "Stop playing around. You know you're not going to win". I gave him my watch-me-try look and walked toward the exaggerated fan girls. I heard him mumbled behind me, "You just don't give up, do ya?". More than you ever know, cous. Just watch a pro.

I walked past Yuuki and ignored her ranting orders to return to my students. Time to put my game face on and show this Yaya girl--no, uh, _Yori_, it's Yori! Get the name right this time! I recalculated my mind and focused on what I was about to do. Boy seduces Girl, take two. "Oh my, have the heavens answered my prayers of facing the lovely flower once more!" I exclaimed. I gave her another bow instead of the lecture of kissing her hand. I wasn't going to get fooled twice.

"Yeah, so you see", Yori answered. When I lifted up, she still showed that same ordinary expression, not even a hint of cheerfulness came across her face to see me again. However, I kept my composure.

"So Miss Yori-- ah, amazing how I got your name right this time, huh? It goes to show how the lovely sound lingers in my head every second". I laughed and continued on. "Any who, what brought you here for us to lock eyes again on this pleasant evening, Miss Yori?" I asked soothingly.

"Waiting on Yuuki to walk with me to our dorms. Simple as that". Yori responded, still flatly. My smile grew wider. So, she needs an escort to walk to her Sun dorm, does she? This is a perfect opportunity for a closer invitation to her. Now, it's time for the next motive.

"Oh, I see! Such a flower should never walk on these school grounds alone without a good gentlemen. Instead of relying on another frail flower, I should accompany you safely to your room right quick. Do you agree?" I leaned closer to her face, still wearing my smile. Yuuki turned around and gave me a murderous glare over the comment I called her. "I think I wouldn't be in trouble being a little late to class". I gave her a wink.

"No need. That's what Yuuki is for".

A shock went through my nervous system right then and there. What was that just now, _again?!_

"Well, Yuuki, I'll be waiting right over there when you're done working". Yori said. And with that, she walked away again. I stood there, not knowing whether to grab her wrist and stop her or not. It wasn't long before I felt Akatsuki's hand touch my shoulder.

"Come on, pro. We'll be late for class", he said, having the same sarcastic tone. I immediately walked off without turning back to the screaming fans calling my name for support, or comfort, or wanting me to hit on them next. More snickers and eye rolling came from my friends as we walked into the building. I kept quiet the entire time in class. This was defiantly not over.

* * * * *

_**The Next Day**_

I decided to pay her a visit during her lunch break in the afternoon. I will tolerate the sun rays shining down on my delicate eyes. I will skip sleep in order to make this work. Perhaps meeting her in private on campus during the daytime would be easier for me to get close to her. Maybe she was just tensed from the spotlight that I'm setting on in front of the fan girls, turning her fellow mortal classmates into new enemies. Not that I care about that second part. Being a girl who can stand her ground, even in front of one the hottest noble vampires, I'm sure she's able to take care of herself. Besides, she has Yuuki to back her up, though what's the point of having an cute imp as a shield in a fight. I smiled again at the thought of Yori's strong potentials. Yeah, she looks like the kind of girl who don't give a crap what others think and just go with the flow. Now I'm finding myself drawn into her way of strength already. Damn.

As I continued walking in the school grounds outside, relieved that there was not as much people hanging around campus to start a commotion about my presence, I spotted the short honey suckle haired girl lying against a tree, a little further away from campus, reading a book. I was grateful for finding Yori sooner as well as meeting with her today at all. No distractions and none of my beloved fans smothering around her. She seemed so peaceful reading her book while lying against the tree, having her legs crossed. The sun shined down on her through the shades of the green leaves. I was for once grateful by the sun's ray of light for giving this girl a certain glow of life and beauty. Judging by the way she spends her free time, if books and magazines would have to be the topic to reel her in, so be it. This time, I will not get 'no' for an answer, I won't!

"Aw, we just can't help ourselves bumping into each other like this, can we?" I said, approaching her from behind. I stood beside her as she sat on the grass. I patiently waited for an reaction, until she finally shifted her head to face me a little from her reading. Ah, ha! She was surprised to see me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your dorm room sleeping or something?" Yori asked unenthusiastically. She shifted back to her book.

"Oh mother nature told me to free myself from the gloomy indoors and embrace the lovely day!" I replied heartedly. I sat down next to her. She still kept her eyes on her reading. I scooted closer to her. "Of course, mother nature's been kind enough to reunite me with a fair rose, such as yourself".

"Whatever", Yori said, turning a page. I closed my eyes and mentally counted to ten, trying to endure her rude behavior.

"So Miss Yori, what have you been up to lately?"

"Reading a book".

"So I see, my dear. May I ask what novel you're reading?"

"It's Breaking Dawn".

"Where's Yuuki? Was she too busy to join a friend to lunch on this gorgeous day?"

"Couldn't come. Busy with the dance arrangements with Zero for tomorrow night".

"Aw, yes, the dance! It shall be an extravagate event to look forward to. Don't you agree?"

"I dunno".

"Well surely you'll be attending the dance too, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not".

"Why not?"

"Because".

I didn't realized that my teeth started clenching with irritability over this pointless conversation. God, this chick is so straight forward! Just what are we getting at here? What is it that I'm doing wrong? I was so lost in thought while gazing at the ground, that it took awhile to notice that I was sitting against the tree alone, no longer having the girl whose striking my nerves sitting by me. I quickly sprung up to watch Yori walk away. "Wait!" I shouted. She suddenly stopped and turned to face me confusedly. "Where are you going?" I asked frantically. I didn't mean for my calmness to escape a little. Do she think she'll slip away from me this time?!

"Uh…to class. The bell rang. Lunch is over", Yori answered as if I asked something so oblivious. But I still had to buy more time.

"Won't you come to the dance? With me?" I spurted out. She actually flinched and grew silent.

"I--"

"Please!" I interrupted. We both stood there, unmoving as our eyes locked into each other, as if time has frozen for the main event which was her answer. I gave a small grin. Yes, this was it! She had finally given in. Can she now see she has fallen under my grasp of seduction? Will she surrender? Come on, just say the 'y' word. You know you want to. Your angelic face, your angelic neck is one step closer of being mine. She's almost mine, _mine------_

Yori turned her heel and headed back to the school building, leaving me to stand alone by the trees with a shallow of shock, confusion--and a new form of anger. The cool breeze brushed against my face as I continued staring at the direction she walked into until she disappeared into the campus building. My arms grew firmer and hard every second as I kept staring, my face becoming hard and unreadable. Before I knew, all the mortal students were in the building. The only witness to see my ranting fit was the mocking sun, shining down on my embarrassment.

Damn this girl.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, DAMN IT!!" I shouted.

* * * * *

_**Dance Night**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it anymore. Never have I ever dealt with a formidable foe from the opposite sex such as this one. Has the great Hanabusa Aidou, a noble of the highest blood finally met his match? Have I lost in shame? To this absolutely, beautifully, uniquely, smart-ass mortal girl?!

Will I ever claim victory?

Tonight is the night for the Night and Day class to collide in each others' arms of celebration. It is a night of elegance and socialization, a night for the graceful maidens in their flowing, magical gowns to be embraced with their true admirers. It was the night for the men to lift their lovely mates off their feet, and share an intimacy that could only last until the end of the event. I suppose I should be one of the fortunate ones who have endless amount of girls rushing to my feet for a dance, along with the rest of my friends. Akatsuki has Ruka as his dancing partner, even though she only grudgingly accepted as a way to mend her heart from the rejection by Kaname-Sama. Whereas my master was enjoying himself, dancing with none other than his beloved little imp girl, Yuuki. Then, there goes Ichijou, being the good-boy-scout gentlemen that he was dancing with all of his fans as a show of friendship and entertainment. And of course, the most normally odd couple, Rima and Shiki, danced together in their own world where no one could understand them except towards each other.

So I should feel like a true king after all, right? No. Not yet. I still have one more battle to finish. And it's with her. I refuse to throw in the towel and die a refusal vampire. I refuse to carry such a defeated challenge to the grave. I'm still here. I'm still alive. And I'm still fighting. My mind is full of infinite alternatives as I gaze at my fearless-and beautiful-opponent across the ball room. My enhanced eyes couldn't escape the sight of the goddess, dressed in a floor-length backless golden ivory gown, exposing the smooth and creamy white skin of her shoulders and back. That adorable short hair was pinned into a nice bun, held up by a elegant clamp, and revealing the delicious view of her bare nape. And I never thought her face couldn't be as radiant as it was now, showing a slight pink blush on her rosy cheeks, eye shadow bringing out the twinkle of her honey golden eyes more, and rosy lips that seemed too good to bite into as well as kiss.

Oh, yes. I must have her. I must win this fight. This is my one, and only _one_, last alternative that I have left. If I truly lose this round, I shall never be the same man again. It is horrific enough that it had to come to this for my pride, but it's all or nothing now. As I walked toward her across the dance floor, my face remained solid and emotionless, having my eyes focusing only on her and seeing through the screaming fans and dancers passing by. Every step I took was either a step of total victory or total defeat. But at least I can say that I 'died' an honorable warrior, as a true aristocrat.

I finally reached my destination. There we stood, face to face, student to student, vampire to human. I already felt the same déjà vu of our eyes staring into each others' from outside at the campus yesterday afternoon. I blinked. She blinked. This was it, my final motive. It's all or nothing. It's now or never. Victory shall be mine, victory shall be mine, _victory…shall…be…mine!!_

Here. It. Goes.

"**!!!!!" **I shouted, bending my one knee down in front of my adversary, clenching my hands together that was shaking with utter desperation. The ballroom grew silent and turned our direction as they heard my outburst. I didn't care. I needed to continue. As I looked up at Yori's face, she stared back in utter shock at my reaction, almost as if she stopped breathing. Yes! I was getting into her. I needed to keep fighting! "**Please, pleeeaaassseee just let me dance with you! You have no idea how insane you make me feel! I never met a girl who was so different to refuse me, to make me feel this sickening, yet enjoyable infatuation over a mere mortal! I think of you every day, every second! Just please say you'll dance with me, just one, tiny, harmless dance! Please! Please! Puh-leeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee!!!!" **I cried in a sobbing tone. That was it. That was my last attack. I bend my head down, too afraid to read her face for a negative answer. Oh, if there is a god that could show sympathy for a soul, even for a soul of a creature of the damned, please let him come through her to say the one word I've been waiting to hear.

The room still grew silent. I held my breath for the final blow, waiting to accept failure. Please, Yori. Let me hear you say it….

"Alright. I will".

My head slowly lifted to face her. Did she say what I've been praying to hear her say? Was she being more cruel, playing mind games on me, after everything I've been through? Is this a sign of--that I won? No, I had to be sure. I just had to be sure. "What…did you say…just now?…" I trailed nervously. I continued looking at her with panic in my eyes. Yori stared back with the same calm face.

"I said yes. I'll finally dance with you. Now get up off the floor. You're embarrassing yourself". She then reached out her hand for mine, waiting for me to get up as a new man. And I did just that.

I came up off the floor not as a man with a partner to dance with, but as a man of new success. I have finally reclaimed my title as the prince of charm, the beacon of hope for a woman to capture as their king. The entire ball room cheered and applauded for my accomplishment as I guided my Snow White Queen to the middle of the dance floor. I, Hanabusa Aidou, one of the hottest nobles of the highest blood, will never lose his touch. I have officially proved that I am unbeatable. And now, I shall show my fair flower how I can send her flying with grace and style off the dance floor with my swift, hypnotic embrace. Let us dance until the break of dawn. Let us dance under the moonlight, as a celebration for my victory. I closed my eyes with pure relief, letting my heart dance happily. Victory is truly mine.

And now, how about I lean over to hear the rhythmic flowing veins on her beautiful neck….

"Don't even think about it", Yori stated, putting her whole hand in my face. "Ain't no kisses or hickeys gonna happen with me tonight".

_Damn this girl, _I thought happily, smiling to myself. _She truly is a strong girl. Damn this girl indeed._

**THE END**

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, that's it. I hope you VK and AidouxYori fans out there enjoyed it. You just can't help but to fall in love with Aidou in the end. Please be kind and review and comment. Thanks everyone, and until next time! Peace! ;)


End file.
